It's official, he can't turn back now
by special agent Ali
Summary: It's official the hot group Jonas has split up." Can it be true? Is it over for good? Or will the youngest member return? Can Kevin and Joe help Nick? Challenge 10 by Suburbs
1. The break up makes headline news

_**Wow last challenge already, dang it went fast. It's December already as well, can't believe how fast time flew.**_

_**So I saw the new challenge and "It's official" and this came in my mind. **_

"**It's official the hot group JONAS has split up" she read in a sad voice.**

It was six am and four teenagers were huddled under an umbrella by a newspaper stand. The blonde, who was holding the paper looked up and at the two boys beside her.

It had made the headlines. They knew when they reported it in, it would be huge but they never pictured it hurting so much.

Stella Malone looked up from the paper at the two now Ex JONAS members.

"Do you really think this will work?" she asked. Joe and Kevin glanced at each other.

"I don't know Stella" Joe answered, trying hard not to cry.

"But its been a week and he hasn't come back, what else can we do" he added.

Everyone made mistakes. That was life, making mistakes. Theirs made their brother disappear though.

Music was their life, but so was their brother. It was a no brainer decision, they couldn't do it without him.

If only they knew that a week ago. If only they asked to help. Too bad you can't think back time. Everything always makes sense after the mistakes.

Macy shook her head. "Nick will come back Joe, he has to" she said.

The three nodded sadly and walked back to the dry car. They had to go to school, without him again.

Joe and Kevin shared another quick look. They never realized how much they both loved and depended on their kid brother.

The girls got in the back seat. Kevin closed the back on Macy and went to the drivers side and Joe touched his arm.

"This will work right?" he asked. Kevin saw the fear in his eyes and for a brief moment hugged his little brother.

"I don't know Joey" he answered. "Don't say that Kevin, we need Nicky, he's the leader, he's our president" Joe cried. Tears had finally fallen from the middle brothers eyes.

It had been a week. He wanted Nick back now.

Meanwhile at a diner.

"It's official the hot group JONAS has split up" he read in a steady voice.

He couldn't believe it was on paper, soon the world would see it.

"What did you two do?" he whispered. What did he do?

Nicholas Lucas sighed into his hot chocolate.

At first he just wanted a break. A break from his brothers, his life, everything.

He found a good hotel and stayed. By a few days later, he still couldn't leave.

Nick found a job two days after his disappearance. He had no doubt it was because of he was but he didn't care this time.

He wasn't Nick of JONAS anyway. That was the past. The paper now proved that.

He was Nicholas Jerry Lucas, an independent sixteen year old. A sixteen year old who was getting lonely.

He just couldn't turn around though. He couldn't face them, not after what happened. He couldn't face any of his family again.

Nick sighed and closed his eyes.

Flashback.

The trio walked in to find their mom holding the mail. Least part of it. She had a letter anyway.

The look on her face made them stop. "Your grades came today" Sandy Lucas began and Nick froze.

"Kevin and Joe you did better, both maintaining your B average" she went on.

"Nick….why are you so low? You have a C average" she said and he shrugged.

"Been busy…I'm passing though" he answered. He couldn't keep eye contact. He was ashamed and Sandy saw that.

"Your smart though Nicholas. You got A's easily before" she went on.

"What do you want from me? I'm trying the best I can!"

_Nick winced as he heard himself. He screamed at his own mother. It only then got worse. _

Nick quieted and bolted for the stairs. Joe and Kevin followed.

"Dude! When did you get all high and mighty?" Joe asked, impressed and ashamed of his brother.

"Shut up Joe! I don't need your stupid sarcasm" Nick yelled. "Nick…"

"Don't Kevin…I don't need either of your lectures now" Nick cut him off. He dove into his bed and sulked.

His mood never improved. By the time dinner was done he had snapped at his mom again, gave a death glare to Frankie and snapped at his dad when he tried to talk to him on his bed.

"Nicholas, what is going on with you?" Tom asked when Nick yelled at his mother.

"Nothing…I'm doing the best I can dad" he snapped and Tom left.

His family didn't speak to him after that when he went downstairs ten minutes later for juice.

By morning he was gone.

End Flashback.

Nick opened his eyes and looked at the headline again.

"It's official then, JONAS is done" he whispered. He then put his head in his arms on the table and sighed.

_**Shall I write more?**_


	2. baby steps, getting together slowly

By the time he had gotten off work at the diner, took a shower and got into bed, she had come online.

He opened his laptop, one of the few things besides his clothes he had taken with him.

He had one guitar, his cell phone and I pod and that was mainly it besides the old laptop.

Nick looked at his buddy list first and his fingers wavered over the keys. She was his friend though and be badly wanted someone to talk to. Someone who knew him that is.

Macy sat on Nick's bed as she answered every email her fan club sent. By the time she was finished a chat screen popped up.

"Mr. Prez 92…oh my gosh….everyone come here" Macy yelled. Joe, Kevin and Stella ran to Nick's bed.

"It's him…he's online" she shrieked.

"Well talk to him" Kevin urged and Macy nodded.

Ms Athletic: Hi Nick

Mr. Prez 92: Hey Macy, let me guess you're on my bed and my brothers are behind you

Macy looked at the group. "Don't ask Mace, Nick always knows" Joe answered.

He reached over her and typed.

Ms Athletic: It's Joe. Hey Nick, how r u?

Mr. Prez 92: Hey Danger, I'm doing all right. I miss you all and the girls

Joe smiled. It was almost like Nick was on the bed instead of Macy. He'd kill to see the curly haired kid he loved one more time.

Ms Athletic: Where r u Nicky? Can we please talk? In person?

Joe had to try. The girls and Kevin looked at him like he was crazy. Nick didn't respond for a long time.

"You scared him off" Kevin began to scold after five minutes passed when a message appeared.

Mr. Prez 92: Okay, but just you and Kevin, sorry girls but I can't see your sad faces right now, you might actually make me smile

Stella grinned. Still same old Nick.

She pushed Joe away and typed.

Ms Athletic: It's Stella. Don't worry we understand Nicky, I miss you

Mr. Prez 92: I miss you too Stella, you'd scream if you saw my work uniform, its ugly

Stella grinned again and wiped a tear.

Mr. Prez 92: I'm tired gang, I sent you the address in an email to Joe's email, meet me at my lunch break at noon

Kevin reached over and typed quickly.

Ms Athletic: It's Kev, see you tomorrow buddy, I miss you so much, Joe stinks at making cookies

Nick laughed as he read his brother's message. "I work in a diner Kev, I'll ask Louie the chef to make us a good lunch and dessert, now I have to go, I love you all peace

Kevin smiled. "Were getting him back" he said. Joe made a half smile.

"Don't get your hopes up Kev, he agreed to meet us, not come home" Joe said and Kevin nodded but refused to give up hope.

"He has to Joey, like you said we need him, he's our leader" he answered.

Stella nodded. "Let's just get some sleep, tomorrow will come soon" she said.

Everyone nodded. The girls climbed into Nick's bed as the boys went to their own. Joe clapped his hands and the lights went off.

Nick didn't go to sleep right away though. He shut off the computer and leaned into his pillows with the small light beside his bed on.

"I hope that was a good idea" he murmured. Part of him wanted his brothers to force him home and half wanted to live on his own forever.

Nick settled down and decided to sleep. It would be an interesting day tomorrow**.**

_**It's not set in stone whether nick will return but I decided a meeting can't hurt **_


	3. Reunited only to bid adios amigos

_Hey there thanks for the wonderful reviews _

Elizabeth Dover watched as her best friend soon to be boyfriend walked into the diner with a strange look on his face.

"Hey handsome, turn down that smile your going to shatter a window with all your happiness" she said, hoping to get a smile.

Nick looked up and smirked with a small chuckle.

"Sorry Liz, had something on my mind" he answered. His voice was even miserable sounding.

"You…talked to them didn't you?" she asked. Her smile disappeared then too.

He was around a day before he asked for a job. Two before they met. Three before they became friends.

He waited another day to see if he could trust her. Yesterday he came clean.

'Now he might leave again' she thought. Nick saw her smile drop and took her hand.

"Come with me" he said and took her back to the kitchen. Nick dressed in the bus boy uniform before looking at her again.

"Yes…but I'm not sure it means anything…yet" he said, choosing his words carefully.

Liz nodded. "But they are coming right?" she asked and he nodded.

"Only my brothers, Joe and Kevin, were going to talk, I figured I owed them that much" he answered.

Liz frowned and folded her arms before leaning on a counter. "I don't want to lose you Nick, you're the only one here I can talk to….who gets me" Liz said.

Nick nodded. When he had come clean, she did as well. Elizabeth's family owned the diner and she had siblings. Twin sisters that were six years older than her.

They were both in college while their seventeen year old sister was stuck working in the diner. Only visitors the Dover's got were aged fifty and up.

It was no surprise that she was happy to have a friend who was her age.

Nick smiled, a rare smile, at her. He then cupped her hands in his. "I'm not sure I'm going home with them Liz, were only going to chat" he said and she nodded.

'They shouldn't even come, they can't take my friend' she thought.

"Nicholas, I'm paying you to work, not flirt with my princess" Mr. Dover suddenly yelled, startling the teenagers.

The sixty year old, slightly balding man had a stern yet kind expression on his face.

He liked the rock star he had to admit. Nick was very kind and always prompt plus he was quiet and thoughtful.

'This boy been raised right, if he asked Liz to marry him…if only' the man thought.

Nick was perfect for his little girl. Least he wouldn't have to worry about her getting some wild idiot anymore.

"Sorry Mr. Dover, I'll get right to work" Nick said with a small blush.

Mr. Dover laughed. "You're a good man Nicholas, why don't you stay with my family now, we have a guest room, I know you been spending a lot of money at those high priced hotels" he said.

Nick was taken back but quickly nodded. "Th…thank you Mr. Dover"

"Paul, were friends Nicholas" Mr. Dover corrected. Nick nodded, slightly nervous now. 'Does he think I'm going to ask him to marry Lizzie?' Nick thought.

Mr. Dover's smile said it all.

Nick ducked his head and ran out to start his work. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of Mr. Dover's kind gestures he forgot the time.

It was a quarter to twelve when they walked in. Nick walked past without looking up so they sat for lunch. Elizabeth, who was at the podium led them to a booth

Elizabeth gave them their menu's and the boys ordered soda and she left.

When Nick walked past to clear the booth in front he nearly shrieked.

"Guys! What are you…" he nearly screamed and Joe laughed.

"Were only ten minutes early, chill out bro" he said and Nick stared at him blankly a minute before the gears in his brain kicked in.

"The meeting…I forgot all about it" he muttered. Kevin raised a brow hearing some of it.

"Gee, were real important in Nick's life Joe, I think he muttered he forgot us" he said.

Joe gasped and put on his best hurt look. Then Elizabeth walked over after taking the other booths order.

"Hey you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah, can I have you?" Joe asked and Liz looked at Nick who glared at his brother.

"Back off bro, I saw Liz first" he said and Joe covered his mouth, slightly embarrassed.

He then lowered his hand and looked annoyed and a little angry.

"So this is why we haven't seen you in a week?" he asked. Nick shrugged.

"No Joseph, first I was angry and only planned to stay at the hotel a day to cool off, then I met Liz and…"

"Forgot your family, your friends and your JONAS pledge" Joe answered coldly.

Nick lowered his eyes and Elizabeth decided to leave the trio alone.

"How about I get your food order in?" she asked. Kevin nodded and ordered a sandwich then kicked Joe under the table.

"Don't be rude to Liz" he scolded Joe who was glaring at Nick. Joe looked away from Nick and smiled at Liz.

"Sorry beautiful, I'll have a hamburger, medium with fries my darling" he said sweetly and Liz nodded.

"Sure Joe, I'll get that in for you now" she said and hurried off.

Nick nodded and Joe painfully saw what he didn't want to see.

"Like you never been in love" Nick muttered when Liz was gone and Joe nearly spit out his coke on Kevin.

"Love? Your in love so you ditched us?" he asked and Nick shrugged.

Joe watched him squirm and wanted to congratulate and strangle his baby brother.

Nick was growing up he realized. His little brother he used to tease was seventeen and becoming a man.

"I didn't plan to fall in love Joe, but yeah I am in love with her, her father asked me to stay with them a couple hours ago as well" Nick answered.

Joe got out of the booth and faced his brother so he saw his eyes.

"Nicholas I'm forcing you to come home" he said in an even tone. He then looked at Kevin.

"Back me up bro, were older than him, we can force him home" Joe said.

Kevin stood. His eyes were wide with fear. Joe turned around and was knocked into Kevin as Nick's fist made contact with his nose which now spurted blood.

Nick couldn't stop himself. As soon as Joe turned he raised his fist and then it flew.

Now he helped Kevin put Joe back on the chair.

"Joe…I'm so sorry…It was an accident" Nick pleaded. Joe snapped out of his daze and grabbed a handful of napkins from a dispenser in the middle of the table.

"You hit me…you've never hit me before…not like that" Joe whined.

"I know…Joe I…" Nick stuttered. Mr. Dover came out and saw the mess.

"Nicholas…is there a fight going on?" He asked. Joe saw the fear in his little brothers eyes and knew, though it hurt, he had to let him go.

"I fell sir, your employee was helping me up, I'm a bit klutzy" he lied. It was only half a lie though. He was a klutz.

Nick gave Joe a grateful look and Joe winked as he held the tissues to his bloody nose.

"Well…all right…be more careful son…why don't you sit back and relax…I'll charge you half price for your meal" Mr. Dover said.

Joe saw the fear change from his brother to the owner in seconds. Mr. Dover was fearing a lawsuit he reckoned.

"Thank you sir but it's no big deal…I tripped over my own two feet" he said to ease the older man's worry.

Mr. Dover sighed. "I insist Mr…." he went on.

Joe sighed. "Jonas, thank you again, I promise my brother and I won't be causing any more trouble" Joe answered.

Kevin gave him a confused look. "Why didn't…." he began and Joe gave him a look.

"So he could fire Nick? He seems to be a nice man, till you rile him up" Joe answered.

His nose had somewhat stopped. "Let me take you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up" Nick said and helped Joe off.

He nodded to Kevin and the oldest brother followed.

Nick checked the stalls and found them empty. The brothers were alone.

"Thanks Joe…you didn't have to rescue me" Nick began and Joe shrugged.

"You're my kid brother…I'll always protect you" Joe answered.

He turned to the sink and washed his face and massaged his nose before looking at Nick again.

Kevin walked over to Nick. "Me too Nick, if this place makes you happy, then by all means stay but you know there's always going to be a fireplace and a bed under a set of drums waiting for you" he said.

Nick smiled as Joe joined them. "Thanks guys…I didn't think you'd understand" he said.

Joe shrugged. "I didn't at first but in a week you found a descent job, a girlfriend and a new home so…" Joe said and trailed off.

Kevin may have been good at letting go but Joe wasn't. Nick sighed and threw his arms around Joe.

"I'll miss you bro but I got to stay" he whispered. Joe hugged back.

The trio walked out and Nick left them to their lunch. When they finished and the tab was paid, he walked them to the door.

"Mr. Dover, I'm going on break" he called as it was nearing his break time and Mr. Dover nodded.

"Ten minutes kid" he yelled back, like he did everyday and Nick waved and the trio disappeared outside.

They walked to Kevin's car and for eight minutes just sat in silence.

Nick glanced at his watch. "I got to get back, give my love to mom, dad, Frankie and the girls" he said.

Kevin turned away then. He didn't want his brothers to see him cry and Nick took his arm.

"It's not forever Kev, maybe we can even keep the band…there has to be a way" he said.

"It won't be the same Nick, enjoy your new life" Kevin answered without turning around.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and turned to him. Kevin opened his arms and Nick rolled his eyes but embraced his brother for a quick second.

Joe hugged Nick again and the two left.

Liz came out just as they were leaving and threw her arms around Nick's neck.

"That mean your mine?" she asked and Nick nodded.

"I'm yours Lizzie" he said, trying to sound happy.

'Why am I not happy? I wasn't happy there, now I'm not happy here' he thought. Nick Lucas was confused.

_There we go chapter 3 done. This could be a long story before I bring the trio together. Reviews are loved_


	4. realization, guilt trip anyone?

_**Hey, thanks so much for everyone's reviews. **_

_**I never say but I DO NOT own these wonderful boys. I wish I did though. I wish I was Denise Jonas, she's a lucky woman. **_

_Oh and if your wondering, yeah this story is mostly in Nick's or Joe's point of view. No offense to Kevin. _

The ride back was silent. Joe stared out the window with a million guilty thoughts while Kevin drove.

When they reached the firehouse, Kevin shut off the car, took the keys but didn't open the car door.

He didn't because Joe's hand suddenly latched on to his other arm. Kevin turned and saw sadness in his little brother's eyes.

He had seen all his brothers bummed but Joe's face topped every sad face he had ever seen. It was possibly worse than Macy's hurt expression. Okay, maybe not, that one still haunted him.

"We…we did it Kev…we destroyed him" Joe murmured. Kevin raised a brow.

"Joe…" Kevin started and Joe jumped out of his car without listening to the rest.

He stormed into the house and slammed the door making his mother jump.

He looked at her and felt another pang of guilt. "I'm sorry mom…we couldn't bring him home" he said.

Sandy's hopeful look dropped. "So you did see Nicholas then? Is he all right?" she asked and Joe nodded.

"He found a job and a girlfriend, your baby boy is resourceful" Joe said.

Kevin then walked in. "Joe…you all right man?" he asked. Joe shook his head.

"You don't see it do you Kev?" he asked. Kevin shook his head, confused as usual.

Joe sighed. "We made him leave bro, not intentionally, but we forced Nicholas out" he answered.

Joe sat at the table with a huff and both his brother and mom sat on either side.

Tom came into the room then and Sandy told him to sit down.

Joe looked at his parents then Kevin. His eyes stayed on Kevin as he spoke.

"Kev think…how often did Nick ask us for help?" Joe asked, determined to make the brain work in the boy's head.

The gears turned. "Never…he always helped us though…he made the best cookies and the best songs" Kevin answered.

"Correct…we never helped him…Nick always liked to do things on his own and we let him" Joe said ignoring the rest of Kevin's babble.

"You think that's why he left?" Kevin asked, trying to digest Joe's accusation.

Joe nodded. "It makes sense, ever since he repeated his horrible day he's been…distant…quieter I guess… and after his eruption with everyone…" Joe added.

Tom whistled cutting Joe off. "Nick was always such a smart, sweet kid" he said and Joe shrugged.

"Yeah, you two depended on him a lot didn't you?" Joe asked, deciding to stretch the blame.

Both parents nodded.

"My poor baby…tell me where he is Joseph…I need to hold my Nicholas" Sandy suddenly said and Joe grabbed her arm.

"No mom, Nick…he made it clear he's happy…as his older brother…I'm going to respect Nicholas's wishes" he said.

He then snuck a look at Kevin. "I mean we BOTH will respect Nicholas's wishes" he corrected and shot a hard look at Kevin.

Kevin nodded. "Sorry mom, I…I…I'm so sorry" he said and ran out of the room avoiding Joe's eyes.

Tom shook his head. "Joseph, I'm proud that you take your role as Nick's big brother so seriously but…don't we have a right as his parents to see him?" he asked.

Joe looked at his dad. They stared at each other for a minute before Joe angrily took a paper out and dropped it on the table.

"If he asks…tell him you forced it out of me…oh and be careful…he's changed" he said and followed Kevin's lead and ran upstairs.

Joe didn't look at his brother who was lifting weights. He went to his bed and picked up his guitar.

Without thinking he strummed the chords to a 'Little Bit Longer' and began to cry silently at Nick's song.

Kevin heard the strumming and joined his brother getting a guitar to play as well.

"But you don't know what you got till its gone and you don't know what its like to feel so low" he sang.

Joe looked up and sang the chorus with him.

"And every time you smile, you laugh, you glow" he sang.

"You don't even know, no, no, you don't even know" they finished and stopped strumming not wanting to finish the song.

"I never really understood that song you know" Kevin said after. "He always was so strong with his diabetes, with everything but now…" he went on and trailed off.

"Yeah I know Kev…we didn't know…but hopefully we will get him back someday" Joe replied.

He then flopped backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Call the girls Kev, they'll want to know about our meeting" he added and Kevin nodded and took out his cell phone and dialed their stylist first.

_**What do you think?**_

_**So the parents will see Nick, so he'll be back next chapter then.**_

_**Think he'll return? Think his parents will make him?**_

_**Do you like Liz?**_

_**I was thinking about this story and how to make it work when I decided I wanted Nick to have a girl, to make it more realistic why he can't return.**_

_**I thought of making it a cross over but then I liked the name Elizabeth from my dead grandmother and wanted a bubbly sweet girl so Liz was born.**_


	5. The parents let go of their little boy

It was quiet in the diner when they arrived late that night. They gave Kevin one hundred dollars and told him to feed his brothers and left at four.

Forty-five minutes later, they arrived at the quaint little diner and went inside.

Nick was at the stand when they walked in. He and Liz switched roles a lot and it was his shift at serving customers.

"Mom? Dad?" Nick gasped. Sandy smiled at him.

"Oh Nicholas…I was so worried" she gushed. Nick saw she might cry if he didn't hug her and solely out of respect for her, he threw his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't cry mom…I'm all right" he whispered. He had to admit the hug felt good.

Mr. Dover walked out of the kitchen and saw the embrace and cleared his throat. Nick let go but didn't move away.

"Mr. Dover…these are my parents…Tom and Sandy Lucas" Nick told his boss.

"Mom and dad meet my boss Mr. Paul Dover" he added and the three shook hands.

"You have a fine young man Mrs. Lucas, I love having Nicholas here, he's a very well behaved employee" Mr. Dover said.

Sandy smiled and put her arm around Nick's waist and kissed his cheek making him blush slightly.

"I've raised him and his brothers well" Sandy responded.

"You have siblings?" Mr. Dover asked and Nick nodded. Sandy took out a photo of the four boys together, her last Christmas card.

"Those are the two gentlemen here earlier" Mr. Dover said. Nick nodded.

"I didn't tell Joe to lie, he was only trying to protect me" Nick said quickly.

Mr. Dover smiled. "Relax Nicholas, I'm not going to fire you" he said kindly.

"You have very nice men Mrs. Lucas" he told Nick's mom and she nodded.

"Yes I know" she answered.

She looked at her baby boy in sadness. Desperately wanting to pick him up and drag him home like when he was a little boy.

When all her boys were little and acted up, she'd scoop them up in her arms and take them home. Immediately they were put in a corner for misbehaving.

Now, she couldn't scoop Nicholas up. Not without killing her back anyway.

She couldn't put him in a corner, couldn't watch her baby boy sniffle as he knew he had disappointed her. Couldn't hold him after and tell him over and over how much he was loved.

She wanted to though. She had wanted, a long while ago, to have a normal family.

Nick was now being normal and she hated it. She wanted her son, the musical genius home. Wanted to hear her boys playing music through the holes in her ceiling.

Sandy thought all that as she stared at her child. The one she carried seventeen years ago inside her. The one she now had to let go.

"I love you Nicholas…I don't want to yell and I won't force you home…we made Joe give us the directions so we could let you go…in person" she told him.

Tom nodded. "I hate seeing you boys break up JONAS but I will let it go if it makes you happy…you're my son and I love you too much to make you unhappy" he said.

Nick stared at his parents with a mix of emotions. When he saw them, he expected angry, disappointed looks.

He expected them to force him home. He expected a fight to sum it up. He didn't expect all this love, this understanding.

Nick felt tears fall down his cheek and he didn't bother to brush them away.

"Oh mom, dad, I love you too, both of you so much" he cried and like a child again, he threw himself at them and both parents hugged him hard.

Nick felt embarrassed then. He realized, painfully, that he had cried and acted like a wimp in front of his boss.

When he looked at Mr. Dover though, his embarrassment faded as he saw the old, sometimes grumpy man was crying as well. Least his eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Why don't you take a half hour break and have a real chat with your folks Nicholas" he suggested.

Nick nodded and went to the door and stopped. "Wait…where's Liz…I want her to meet my parents" he said and hurried to the kitchen.

A minute later he led a cute, petite brunette out. She looked kind of like Macy Misa except her hair was much lighter and it had blonde streaks. That and she hated sports.

"Mom and dad meet Mr. Dover's daughter, Elizabeth Dover…my girlfriend" he said and Sandy smiled warmly.

"Hello Elizabeth, nice to meet you…please take care of my baby" Sandy said and Liz nodded.

"It's nice meeting the woman who gave me the sweetest guy I ever met, I…I'm sorry but thank you so much for letting him stay" she said.

Liz blushed at admitting she had eavesdropped but Sandy chuckled.

"Your welcome, Nicholas can we go outside and see you?" she asked and Nick nodded.

He led his parents outside of the diner and around back. Behind the diner was a house and Nick led them to the side and opened the gate.

"Don't worry, I live here, Mr. Dover let me move in this morning" he explained.

He walked into the background and to a porch swing and both parents sat on either side of him.

It was silent for a minute. Tom then cleared his throat.

"Please don't get angry son…I need to know…why did you leave us?" he asked. Nick sighed, knowing it would come up.

"I was…confused…with Joe and Kevin needing me to keep the band alive…mom disappointed about my grades…which by the way I have found a school near here…I registered for Monday" he began.

Nick ran his hands through his curls. "Here though I found Elizabeth and…I found my breath…I'm sorry for hurting you, I can't go back though…not now" he added

Mr. and Mrs. Lucas nodded. They knew from the drive they couldn't force Nick home. It was not right, he wasn't a baby. He was more than capable of living independently.

"Liz makes me happy…I finally found my soul mate…no girl…not Penny…no one has made me as happy as she has" he said.

There it was. The number one reason. Sandy hated and loved Liz then. She made Nick happy but she stole him from his number one woman. The one who'd always love him.

She patted his knee. "Then be with her Nicholas" she said, trying to hide the hurt. Nick heard it anyway. Her barrier wasn't strong enough to hide all the pain.

He nodded though and hugged his mom again. "I love you mom please know that…no matter what I will always be your boy…please don't be sad" he begged.

'I'll try baby, but its so hard' Sandy thought as she hugged him.

They sat in the hug for what seemed like years when it was only minutes. It was such a beautiful picture as the woman watched inside.

Mrs. Dover had peeked out and saw Nick walk in followed by two people.

Emily Dover reasoned he knew them but cracked the window just to be sure.

She loved Nick as much as her family. Seemed as though everyone wanted Nick in their life.

When she heard him address the strangers as his parents she smiled. Tears now flowed as she watched the beautiful embrace before her.

She had seen runaways before but never one with such a strong bond to his mother. Nick cherished her and she knew if he did marry Liz, she would be safe.

Emily was convinced Lizzie was in good hands. She also knew he didn't belong to them anymore.

'Go with them Nicholas, I know you want to' she thought but could only watch as Nick led them to the gate a few minutes later.

Ten minutes later she heard footsteps and he came running back in full speed.

He dropped in front of the swing and buried his face in his arms and sobbed.

Emily knew he was hurting the most now. Torn between two lives now. Torn between his love and his family.

Nick really was in love. He had not lied. Yes, he had only known her a few days but people had fallen in love faster than that. Yes, he was a kid but some kids were parents now.

Truth was Elizabeth and Nick had one special thing in common that made the bond. Both had been lonely when they met.

Nick only knew fans. Girls who adored him because he was famous. Liz didn't. She admitted she knew him but she treated him like a friend because she desperately wanted one.

He had no idea it would turn to love but…it did. In two days, Liz had made him smile more than he ever did in his life. Laugh as though he had never laughed in his life.

He never met anyone so wonderful.

Now he sobbed at those thoughts. With his brothers and his parents visiting all in one day it was all he could take.

He sobbed as he pictured all their sad faces. Sure they all let him go but not willingly. They missed him, he had been so selfish, he forgot that they could still care.

He felt a hand caress his back and gazed up through tear streaked eyes at Emily and collapsed into her arms.

"What do I do Mrs. Dover? I want both lives now, I want to run home and tell the world JONAS is back and I want to stay and work with Liz and live here" he cried.

Emily did not know how to respond in a way he would like. So she told the truth.

"Do as your heart says" she said.

She let him go and handed him a box of tissues she had taken with her. Nick cleaned himself up and nodded.

He took a few deep breaths. "I need to think this over" he said and she nodded.

"Take your time Nicholas, but know, no one will think less of you whatever choice you make, even Liz will understand" she said and he nodded.

'I hope I make the right choice' he thought as he went out of the backyard after thanking Emily and to the diner.

_**All right, told you this was a Nick chapter so next one isn't. Going to switch back and forth now.**_

_**Next chapter is Joe, Kevin, Stella and Macy's meeting. Frankie will be included.**_

_**Questions.**_

_**Do you think Nick will go home?**_

_**Do you want him to?**_

_**I know Nick crying is not his character but I want him vulnerable. Besides I think he could cry if he wanted. **_

_**Hope your enjoying this story. **_


	6. A meeting and some bad news

**_Sometimes, you had to face reality. Sometime, reality just sucks._**

_**They hoped it would be normal again when they arrived. Reality was, this was the real world, not some fairytale or fan fiction story where everything could turn out the way they wanted**. _

Joe sat up as Stella and Macy ran upstairs and immediately their smiles dropped.

"He's not here girls…Nick…Nick's never coming back" Joe said. Stella gasped.

"He has to Joe…what about your band…more importantly what about my job?" she asked and Joe glared at her.

"Is that what you only care about?" he yelled and Stella winced and regretted her stupid mouth.

"No…sorry Joe…I am worried about him" she muttered dropping eye contact. Joe, still in love with her, jumped up and ran to her.

Two seconds later he held her and she squeezed back.

"So how is he?" Macy asked Kevin, stepping far away from the couple. She turned her attention to the other male in the room who was now alone on Joe's bed.

Kevin had called Stella, then Macy. He then rejoined Joe and the two had sat in silence till the girls arrived.

"He's fine…I knew he would be but…" Kevin said and trailed off. 'But I still think he shouldn't be out there' he thought.

Macy nodded and patted his knee, sitting in Joe's spot. A second later -arms still around each other- Joe and Stella joined them.

"So…where's your parents?" Stella asked and Joe told her.

"I doubt he'll be coming home with them Stella" Kevin said, noticing her hopeful look. It deflated instantly. He felt bad but there was no point giving it high hopes. His little brother, his best friend, was gone.

The boys shared their day with Nick, including everything but Nick and Joe's fight. Joe decided it was unimportant, he told Kevin not to bring it up.

He didn't want the girls to think of Nick any differently.

He described Liz and told them he was happy.

"I guess I'll be happy for him then" Stella said. She would try at least.

The four lapsed into silence after for a few minutes till Kevin suggested they play a game to take their mind off their fifth members absence.

They all nodded, not very enthusiastically though. It was just going to be weird, going through school, life, everything without that curly haired kid.

Horace Mantis had been told Nick was just sick. Now they'd have to tell the school the truth. Nick Lucas was never returning.

Joe took one last look at the drums waiting for its player. The remote waiting to be touched and the bed waiting for its sleeper.

"Come on Joe, don't look at it" Stella coaxed as Kevin got up to find a game with Macy.

He nodded and they all sat on the floor to play monopoly.

They were starting a third game, determined to beat Joe as he won both of the others when they heard a door slam downstairs.

Forgetting the game and Kevin's words, Stella jumped up and was first down the pole, followed quickly by the others.

Sandy greeted them with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello girls, don't worry Nicholas is fine, he is happy with Liz" she said.

Stella scoffed.

Sandy ignored it and looked at Joe. "You were right Joseph, it's Nick's choice and we respect it" she said and he nodded.

"But you don't like it do you?" he asked.

"What good mother would? I've carried you three inside me nine months, watched you grow and loved you every second of the way" she responded.

Joe walked over and hugged his mother. "He'll be fine mom, Nick is smart" he whispered.

Sandy nodded as she hugged back. "I know" she answered. She let go and left to her bedroom to be alone. Tom followed after ruffling his boys hair.

_They were right. Nicholas would be fine. I say would because he isn't fine._

_Not now anyway. _

After the bedroom shut, the four went back to their game.

It was hours later when the knock came. The girls had left just minutes before when the police car rolled up.

Immediately they ran back when it stopped in front of the firehouse.

"Were good friends of the Lucas's, is something wrong?" Stella asked one of the two officers. The four reached the door at the same time and he stopped to look at her.

"Are they home miss?" he asked and she nodded and dialed Joe's phone.

"Joe let us back in" she said and hung up. Joe looked at the phone after the very brief message and then at his brother.

Both went down the pole and to the door.

"May I help you officer?" Kevin asked after he got over the shock of seeing two officers in front by the girls.

"Yes, may we come in?" he asked. Kevin nodded and stepped back. The four entered and Joe went to his parents room.

A minute later Tom and Sandy appeared in robes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, I'm officer Mike Landers and my partner Ron Sox" the man who spoke to Stella introduced himself.

Sandy nodded. "Nice to meet you officer" she said.

"Mrs. Lucas, I'm afraid your son Nicholas was in a bad accident, he's been taken to the hospital" Mike went on and everyone else gasped.

"Nick…he's hurt" Sandy gasped, barely able to register her careful son hurt in the hospital.

"It wasn't his fault, he woke up when we arrived and told us he was cut off and he hit an icy patch before going into oncoming traffic, then he passed out…" Mike added and stopped as Sandy paled.

"Were really sorry Ma'am, my daughter was a huge fan of his old band, I heard a cd of hers a few time, you boys are talented" Ron added. Joe smiled and thanked him.

"Is Nick going to be okay?" Tom asked and both men nodded. "He has a small concussion and we'll be needing bed rest a few days but his injuries are not too serious" Mike said.

It calmed the family and girls a little.

The police men offered them an escort and Joe grabbed Frankie from his room and everyone left.

_Okay, I'll explain what happened next. Don't worry Nick is fine. A little banged up but he's fine._

_Not sure about his love life though, that might be gone. So physically then Nick is fine. Can't say about his mental health. Poor guy isn't having a good week. _


	7. Nick's fight, he's never going home

He didn't think it was fair. He finally got to see his older brother and it's because Nick was hurt. Not fair at all.

He knew when Joe ran in without knocking that something was up. His brothers annoyed him at times but they all knew to be polite.

Joe's face had paled of any color and all he told him was to get on his shoes.

Frankie now sat in the middle between him and Kevin. "Joe…will he be okay, I don't want to lose him" he asked looking up.

Joe nodded. "He'll be fine little man" Joe promised.

"Do the Dover's know he's hurt?" Kevin asked suddenly. In their haste, the Lucas's forgot about the kind family who had helped their son and brother.

"We'll call them Kevin, thank you for reminding me" Sandy said and Kevin nodded.

At the hospital Tom stayed in the car to call while Sandy went with the boys to Nick.

The Dover's hadn't heard the news and were grateful to hear he was all right.

"My daughter and Nicholas had a fight before he left Mr. Lucas, I am just glad he is alive" Paul said and Tom nodded.

"Mr. Dover please call me Tom, If my son decides to go back to you and your family after this I'd like us to be friends, if that's okay" Tom said.

"All right Tom, call me Paul then" Mr. Dover agreed.

Inside the hospital the four went to Nick's room after checking in with a nurse.

Joe gasped when he saw his little brother. Nick had a big bandage on his forehead and his left arm was in a sling. He was slightly pale but was sleeping peacefully, Joe guessed they gave him meds.

He reached out and brushed a curl off Nick's forehead and Nick stirred.

"J…Joe?" he stuttered as his eyelids slid open. He blinked a few times to focus then smiled at his family.

"Your alive!" Frankie yelled then and without warning climbed on to Nick's bed and hugged his brother fiercely.

Nick winced and Sandy moved to loosen Frankie's hard grip. "It's okay mom, I'm fine" Nick said as Frankie let go.

He reached up and pulled Frankie back down and stroked his back.

"I missed you kiddo, I really did" he whispered.

Frankie smiled but then pulled back. "Are you coming back home when they release you?" he asked. His eyes full of hope.

"I…I don't know Frankie, I really don't…I have a new life now…I have Elizabeth" Nick said.

Least I hope I still have her. After his hug and talk with Emily, Nick's mind was full of questions.

He couldn't concentrate and when Paul saw him clean a table for a half hour, just mindlessly wiping, he made him go lay down.

Nick nodded and went into the house and into the guest room on the first floor. The Dover's slept upstairs. The house had five bedrooms. The twins had shared a room.

He sat on the bed and plucked at his guitar starting up give love a try. He sang it softly then laid back on the bed.

Without realizing it, he fell asleep.

He slept two hours before Liz went to find him, her father finally letting her off work.

She opened the door and smiled. "You're so cute" she whispered. Her smile dropped as Nick moaned in his sleep and began talking.

"Yes…JONAS is back" he slurred. Liz's face paled.

'NO! He can't do this to me' Liz thought angrily. She went over and roughly shook Nick.

"Wake up, your dreaming idiot" she said and Nick stirred. He stared at her confused but Liz's sweet side was gone.

"You can't do this to me!" She yelled. Nick raised a brow. "I'm not…" he started and Liz laughed.

"I heard you idiot, JONAS is back huh?" she asked and Nick groaned.

'Stupid dream' he thought. "It was a dream" he defended himself and Liz shook her head.

"Was it? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you have or had no thought of going back to them?" she asked and Nick avoided contact.

Liz burst into tears. "You bastard…I can't believe you thought of abandoning me!" she screamed.

Nick could take her being upset but she had no right to call him names.

He stood and faced her. "Their my family Elizabeth! You have no right to tell me I can't go back to them" he yelled.

"So go asshole, see if I care" Liz yelled back. Nick clenched a fist and roughly pushed her aside and left.

He was so angry as he stormed to his car. It was all her fault he was there. He never would have not noticed the guy cutting him off.

He then never would have swerved and hit a car.

He looked down at Frankie, then to his family. Right then he wanted to promise he would be home but…he couldn't.

He didn't want to hate Liz. He loved being with her still.

"What happened bro?" Joe asked cutting into his thoughts.

"I had a lot on my mind bro and I crashed…no big deal…I can still take care of myself" Nick answered.

One look at Sandy told him she didn't agree. "Mom…you said you'd let me go" he said and Sandy sighed.

"Honey…I want what's best for you but…maybe…" she couldn't say it.

"I'm fine mom, just a few cuts and bruises" Nick pleaded. They lapsed into silence after and a half hour later, Nick's new family arrived.

Liz ran and hugged Nick. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so so sorry" she cried and Nick hugged her back.

He then looked at his family. "I have to go" his eyes screamed.

_Theres another chapter done. Liz is interesting isn't she? She is just a lonely kid, poor Lizzie. _


	8. The Lucas brothers turn against Nick

_**Hey sorry for long wait, I got so many stories going now but I just had to write this one, thanks for all the reviews. **_

Nick and Liz stayed like that for a long time. Liz refused to let go and all she kept saying was that she was sorry.

Nick stroked her hair and told her to calm down. He didn't want his family or hers knowing what she called him.

He was not to get that wish. Her family didn't hear but his did. Least Joe heard her muttering.

"Your not a bastard Nicky, I never should have called you that or anything else, I am so sorry"

Joe clenched his fists angrily. "How dare you!" he yelled then forcefully pulled Liz back and pushed her against the wall.

"It's all your fault you…" Joe began but Kevin grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Don't even say it little brother, we know better" he whispered and Joe nodded.

Liz slunk back to Nick and he held her. "Yeah Joseph, don't call my girlfriend names" Nick added.

Joe stared at Nick. 'Why you little jerk' he thought.

"Fine, go back to her Nicholas, but when she finds someone else, and pretty snobs always do, don't expect my sympathy" he said and left the room.

"Joseph!" Sandy yelled. 'What is happening to this family?' she thought.

She ran after him but Joe refused to slow down.

"Joseph Adam Lucas, look at me" she ordered and Joe stopped and reluctantly turned. His eyes showed only sadness.

"What mom? What do you want me to say? Nick only wants Elizabeth, he's fallen in love again" Joe said. Sandy nodded.

"Don't you think he needs his big brother to help him?" she asked and Joe shrugged.

"He said he could take care of himself" he answered.

"Joseph…"

"Forget it mom, I'm done fondling him, I love my brother dearly but Nick has changed and I'm done with him" Joe answered and continued his walk.

A second later Kevin appeared by Sandy.

"I'll go talk with him" he told her and hurried after his brother. Sandy sighed.

She went to go and find Nick's doctor. He told her Nick was fine and could be released.

"Nicholas only broke his arm and got a few cuts and bruises, your boy is a trooper" the doctor said and Sandy nodded.

"Yes he is" she said and then kissed Nick's forehead.

"When you get home I want you to go to sleep and no working tomorrow" she said and Nick nodded.

"Your letting me go?" he asked and she nodded.

"You are under eighteen and I could make you stay but I wouldn't want to cause any of my sons to be unhappy" she said.

Sandy turned to her last son and ruffled his hair.

"Come on Frankie, lets go and see if your brothers went home" she said and motioned to Tom to follow.

Frankie refused to budge.

"That's it! I get a half hour with Nick after he's missing a whole week! Joe is right, you suck Nick, I hate you" he said and like his brother, bolted out of the room.

Nick sighed. When Sandy had left, Kevin had a few words as well.

"I have to go Kev" he said and Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"Sure Nicholas, do whatever you want, I hope your happy, you broke your family, the band and the girls, well done" he said and left.

Nick sighed again. "All three of my brothers hate me" he said and squeezed Liz's hand.

Liz smiled at him. "It's okay Nick, I'll take care of you, we'll grow old together" she said. Nick nodded.

'I'm still stuck between two worlds though' he thought. He hated his brothers being mad at him. He couldn't even blame them, they were all just hurt.

Joe and Kevin hadn't even gotten that far. They went to the front entrance and waited for their parents. A couple minutes later Frankie ran up.

"Your right Joe, Nick does suck and I told him that, why is he just ditching us?" he asked and Joe shrugged.

"He's in love" he answered and Frankie clenched a fist, holding the same expression Joe had.

"I hate her then, least Stella and Macy never had you two leave" Frankie said and they both nodded.

Tom and Sandy joined them ten minutes later followed by Nick and his new family. Nick was dressed and had his good arm around Liz while his other one rested in its sling.

"You can still patch things up, we'll wait for you" Sandy said and all three shook their heads not even acknowledging their brother.

"He doesn't want us mom, Nick has Elizabeth, she's all he wants" Joe said and the other two nodded.

"Yeah, hey maybe we should put JONAS back on, I'll go in Nick's place" Frankie suggested. To his shock, Kevin and Joe pondered the idea.

"Well…it was our start" Kevin stammered. Joe shook his head.

"Who cares Kev? Frankster, you can use Nick's drums" Joe said.

"Do you think this is easy for me Joseph!?" Nick asked suddenly. Joe looked at him and saw tears fall from his brothers eyes. He remained cold though.

"You tell me little brother, I'm not the one abandoning my family" he said.

"So that's it then, you three aren't even going to support me?" Nick asked deeply hurt. Kevin didn't meet his eyes, Frankie just scowled and Joe folded his arms and glared.

"Fine then, have fun with the band" Nick said and walked away.

Sandy shook her head at her sons. "I hope you three are proud, I know I taught you better" she said and left the hospital after Nick. The five piled into the car and it was a very silent trip home.


	9. Liz the creepy stalker and Nick's return

_Okay so this is the last chapter, I hope you like it and this crazy story._

_I reveal a little more about my OC. She really is a crazy freak lol. _

_I own nothing but Liz._

When they got home the parents only said good night to their sons and disappeared into their bedroom. Frankie went into his and shut his door without a word.

Joe ran up the stairs and went to his bed. He didn't go sit on it but instead the bed near it. Nick's old one.

"I can't believe that jerk" he scowled as he sat on Nick's bed.

"Shut up Joe, don't talk about our brother like that" Kevin responded.

Joe looked at him in surprise. "Why are you yelling at me for? He is a jerk" he asked and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot Joe, Nick is under a spell obviously" Kevin answered.

Joe got up and went to his older brother who went to sit on his bed.

"Are you trying to tell me Liz is a witch or something?" he asked and Kevin shrugged.

"She could be, maybe she is working for the ghost that haunts our house" he suggested and Joe rolled his eyes.

He leaned back, grabbed a pillow and bopped Kevin with it.

"Be serious Kev, how do we drag his butt home?" he asked jumping up to pace.

Kevin jumped up as well and grabbed Joe's shoulders.

"Listen to me bro, we got to go now and save him, Liz is evil, I'm telling you she is a witch" he said.

"I don't know about witch but she is a naughty girl" a new voice said and Frankie came upstairs holding his laptop.

"I thought I recognized her but I couldn't be sure till I looked her up" he said and motioned them to follow him.

He sat on Joe's bed and showed them what he found.

"Recognize her?" he asked and showed them a girl with bright pink hair in green overalls and long sleeved white shirt.

She had bright green eyes with a lot of makeup on.

Joe shuddered. "That was the crazy stalker we had a few months ago the one we sent to a mental hospital after she pulled a knife on Nick" Joe said.

Frankie nodded. He then copied the picture and opened up paint on the computer.

He fixed up the girl, dying her hair brown like Liz's and removed all the make up and changed the eyes to a blue.

"Recognize her?" he asked again and both Joe and Kevin paled.

"Elizabeth" the said together. Kevin got up. "Lets go rescue our brother boys" he said and Frankie nodded.

Joe stared at him still in shock and Kevin sighed. He grabbed his arm and pulled him to a fire pole.

"Now means now Joe" he said and nearly pushed Joe down but Joe managed to grab the pole and slide normally.

"Don't be so bossy" he said but followed Kevin to his car and they left.

Meanwhile Liz took Nick's hand and led him to his room. He laid on his bed and put his good hand behind his head.

Liz smiled at him and took something out of the purse she was holding.

"I stole these a few months ago when a cop dropped into the diner" she explained holding a shiny pair of handcuffs.

"I'm not taking any more chances with you Nicholas, you been a bad boy thinking of that trash family of yours" she added.

She went toward him and Nick jumped from the bed and out of her grasp.

Liz lunged at him and he tripped her. Then the crazy girl pulled something out of her sock.

"Took this off a kid, yeah I'm a petty thief but I don't care" she said and opened the pocket knife she pulled out.

"That knife…you….it was you" Nick stuttered as he recognized the object and he absently touched the small scar on his neck where the blade had left him a minor cut.

"Lizzie…I don't get it" he stuttered.

Liz shrugged. "I told you Nick, I'm a lonely girl, yes I got sent to that hospital but they let me go as I cooled down but now…this is our fate Nicky…you and me together forever" she said.

"No Liz…I'm going home"

Liz narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you loved me"

"I do…or I did…I loved the girl I thought you were but now…your freaking me out" Nick admitted.

Liz lunged at him and this time Nick didn't get away. She dragged him to his bed and handcuffed him to the headboard rails.

She then went to the desk where a small laptop sat and booted it up.

"Now where do you want to go? I'm taking you far away Nick, you'll be mine forever soon" she asked and Nick groaned and pulled at the cuffs.

Liz just smiled and started making her plans. She took her time at it which was perfect for three boys as it took them twenty minutes to arrive.

They knocked on the door and Paul let them in. He led them to Nicks room Joe opened Nick's door and Liz turned.

Immediately she grabbed the knife as Kevin came in followed by Frankie. Joe grabbed her wrist and spun her around putting her arm behind her. His other hand took her second arm and put it behind her head.

"Drop the knife missy" he said sternly and it fell onto the carpet.

Frankie swooped in and grabbed the knife and folded in the sharp object and Joe let her go.

"Now release him" he ordered and Liz reluctantly took the keys and undid the cuff.

Paul just looked shocked. "Princes…you said you were better…It's why I got you released" he said and she shrugged.

She then burst into tears. "I just wanted a friend daddy and Nick might have left me" she cried. Paul wrapped his arms around her.

"I know baby but I'm afraid I'm sending you back, you need help baby girl" he said. He then shook all four boys hands.

"I'm sorry Nicholas, you were a great worker but…your fired…I want you to go home where you belong" he said and Nick nodded.

Paul then took out fifty dollars. "I'll send your last check to you in the mail but here's a little bonus for all the trouble" he said and Nick smiled and took the money.

The four left after a wave and Nick collapsed into Kevin's car.

"I can't believe it…Liz was really insane" he said and they all laughed.

"Well that's why you have us…we'll always be there for you" Joe said and Nick nodded.

"Yeah thanks guys…I was sure you wouldn't come after what happened in the hospital"

Joe shrugged. "When Frankie showed us your old stalker we knew we had to come, we love you still you know" he said.

Nick nodded.

"I love you all too and thanks.


	10. Epilogue for all stories end

Epilogue

Four months later the boys started a new tour as a welcome back of Jonas.

They got off the bus and Nick gasped.

"Liz" he yelped as they ran into her amongst all the fans.

"Hi Nicky, Joe and Kevin, I'd like you to meet Jason my boyfriend, he is a bad boy" she said.

She then reached out and stroked Nick's cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

"Thank you Nick, you led me to my dream man" she told him.

"Later cutie pie" she added and he waved as they walked away.

"What a nut" Nick said and both laughed as they ran to get ready to start their show.

"Oh Kevin, Joe, please don't let me run off again" he said and both nodded.

The End

_Hope you enjoyed this story _


End file.
